Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold- The Cold, Civil War
by Channie.B
Summary: It's been six years since the Elite Guard touched down in America, and Isabella has only grown more powerful. With land, blood and an army to call her own, she wants for nought. That is until a certain Irish vixen is taken and held by the coven that couldn't tame her. The vampire world is divided, sides must be picked, and the battle must be fought. Long live the king.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm back guys, with the second instalment to Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold. If you haven't read _The Hunt, _then I strongly suggest you do so, or you might be quite lost, but I suppose it is possible to just read this alone. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD- THE COLD, CIVIL WAR

Chapter 1: Blood, Death & Sex

_Art thou a dagger of the mind, a false creation  
\- Macbeth_

SHE LAUGHED as she watched him try and get to her, dodging other potential targets. She was the epicentre of his anger, the fuel to the fire. Her nonchalant smile irked him, poked at his ego. She _mocked _him, and he was not going to stand for that.

Isabella ripped the arm off a newborn as she waited for the approaching warlord to reach her. The baby vamp howled in pain, venom spraying everywhere. The destruction, the utter chaos of it all made her tiger purr in delight. The man got closer, and she could feel the charge in the air. To her right Felix was decapitating newborns, Jane sending them crashing to their knees as Demetri ripped them apart and threw them onto the pyre. Santiago was busy trying to fight off a group of them determined to tear his arm off. Isabella shot one of them a glare, watching in amusement as they started clawing their own face off.

The warlord was close now, she could smell him. A mixture of blood and death swirled around him.

"You stupid _bitch_!" he spat, punching her in the face. Isabella's head snapped to the left, spider-web cracks scattering across her otherwise-flawless skin. Of course, the man didn't expect the deranged laugh that spilt from her lips and he hurriedly backed away, red eyes flicking about in suspicion. Smiling, Isabella turned, sashaying closer, her smile staying fixed to her face even as his hand shot out to grab her by the throat. Despite the gravity of the situation, she still exuded sex and death, and with her full lips parted in such a provocative manner, the man didn't know if anyone expected him not to feel the heady thrum of arousal shoot through him. Raoul felt himself leaning in, eyes wide as he tried to control his limbs.

It was too late.

There wasn't much Raoul could do to prevent Isabella from invading his mind. She delved in seamlessly, effortlessly wading through decades of memories filled with blood and lust and agony, taking control of every move he made, every breath that rattled his useless lungs. His fingers didn't so much as twitch without her dictation_**. **_

Sightless crimson eyes rolled back in his skull as he dropped her, legs collapsing under him. His body vibrated, seizing, head thrashing in the desert sand. Fists turned into claws as he shredded his shirt. Around them, the battle seemed to have come to a halt, the rest of the insolent creatures dealt with and no more than churning smoke reaching for the overcast sky.

"Stop!" the thrashing man shrieked, venom flying from his twisted mouth. His eyes were wide open, but what he saw lived in his head alone. "No! You can't do this! She's just a girl! Mi pequeño nina!"

Isabella tsked, stooping down to the twitching man. Her eyes held fake pity, hair turning a deep black as her blue eyes bled red. She cocked her head to the side like a bird as she watched him with hawk-like intensity. He was sat up now, staring at an empty patch of sandy and prattling on to some _Ariana_, whoever the hell that was. Isabella found that while she could just as easily see what he was seeing through his mind, it was much more satisfying to try and guess. She'd always managed to dredge up images of loved ones being tortured for her victims, and she wondered if this time it was a daughter or wife.

"Ariana? _Mi bebé_, is that you?" He shook with disbelief, venom tears clouding his eyes. Isabella smiled. _Daughter it is_.

"No!" he screamed, grasping frantically at the sand. Curious, she took a small peak at the image playing in his head, spotting the gasping form of a little girl with blood seeping from a torn throat. Of course, Raoul's meagre attempts to stop the bleeding made absolutely no difference, and he was subjected to the event of his daughter dying from a wound that- judging by the scarlet staining the entire lower half of his face- he himself had inflicted.

They all watched as he crumpled in on himself, skin withering until he was nothing more than wrinkled skin and fragile bones. Isabella was stood over him, eyes a deep onyx. There was a smile on her face that terrified them all, and when she flicked her gaze up and met his own, he felt that drip of fear slide down his spine. She licked her lips, turning away.

"I'll leave you guys to do your job." Her voice was more seductive than usual, and Felix hated himself for the fact that his jeans had suddenly become a tad too tight while Demetri didn't even try to hide the obvious fact that his eyes were glued to her swaying hips.

Jane watched the two men, repressing a scowl of her own. Isabella had only grown sexier and more appealing as she spent more time in the South. Jane wanted her- badly. It was probable that she knew it. Alec certainly did. And he made it his job to ensure that if he could, the two hardly had any time to do anything together.

When they'd thrown the last limb onto the pyre, they set off to the warehouse they'd been staying in.

"You know, Isabella, you could join in with the whole cleaning up process," snarled Alec as he flopped down onto the couch. She turned her lazy gaze over to him, smiling.

"Well, I _could_…but I don't want to." She threw him a sarcastic smile, going back to reading whichever book she'd salvaged from Raoul's old territory. Jane sat next to her, laying her arm on the seductive vampiress's leg.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Isabella's eyes flicked up to meet her red pools.

"Nothing. How about you and I go for a hunt?" She dropped the book and grabbed Jane's hand. As they went to leave, the witch twin stepped in front.

"Absolutely not." His jaw was tensed. He didn't focus his attentions on Isabella as he usually did. Instead, he glared at his sister. Jane glared back, grinding her teeth. Isabella watched the display with narrowed eyes before smirking.

"Oh, look at that. Alec wants me all to himself." She dropped Jane's hand, draping herself over the taller vampire. He gulped, eyes widening as he felt his body- usually so disciplined and impervious to stimulus- respond violently against his will. Jane watched with narrowed eyes as her twin gulped, Isabella's full lips ghosting over his earlobe as she whispered something in his ear.

As quickly as it had occurred, it ended, Isabella picking up Jane's hand again before running out of the warehouse.

Alec fumed, kicking the couch the two girls had occupied in a fit of anger. Demetri laughed. "Don't be so upset. She gets to all of us. I wouldn't have minded if she'd done that to me." Felix guffawed in agreement, the two going back to playing their game of blackjack.

The tattered book lay beneath the now destroyed sofa, the fading letters of '_Wuthering Heights'_ barely visible.

* * *

Jane gasped at the thrill that rang through her body. Isabella was latched onto the neck of some boy, his hardness still buried within her. Her long, slender legs were wrapped around his thrusting waist as she pulled deeply. His groans of pleasure mingled with hers, straining muscles locked taunt. Jane had never witnessed something so erotic.

She, herself, was being suckled by some pervert who liked kids, the pumping blood in his veins the only reason she was subjecting herself to his keen ministrations. Well, not the only reason. Isabella had convinced her to have a little fun with her food, that she could let him beg for mercy in the last minute of his life, make him regret ever taking her as some innocent and helpless little girl. Of course, Isabella had said these things while rubbing her lip on the shell of Jane's ear, her full breasts pressed into the smaller girl's back. Jane had been powerless to resist, her panties soiling immediately.

So there she was, writhing beneath a man for reasons he had nothing to do with. If her brother could see her now…

The thought brought a flash of anger to the girl, a growl rumbling in her chest. Alec thought her to be just as fragile and helpless as these men did. It didn't matter that she was the terrifying half of the infamous witch twins. It didn't matter that she'd killed, crushed and destroyed more men than breaths she'd taken. In his eyes, she was his little sister and he had to protect her.

Jane stopped the man, grabbing his face and bringing it to level with hers. She stared into his blue depths, feeling her dazzle take effect. His eyes glazed over, face falling slack. She twisted, throwing him so that he landed on the bed beneath her and she straddled his waist. Her hand flew to his throat, sending a bolt of pain to break him out of his daze.

The man yelped, head jerking back into the pillows. Jane growled, grinding her core into his. His body responded immediately before he could let a lazy grin spread across his somewhat handsome face. Isabella had baulked at Jane's initial choice, a balding man with yellow teeth and foul breath. Jane hadn't thought much of it, her only concern being the substance running through his veins.

But Isabella had insisted that she find someone more physically attractive yet with the same distasteful preference. She said that the ones with a pretty face and a nasty heart were the worst.

"They don't just take girls' virtues, they aren't satisfied with just their bodies; they convince them to hand over their hearts, their souls and spirits are offered upon the glass plates of innocence." Her eyes had been glassy, brightening to a burning ruby. Suddenly, they darkened, a stony onyx as her hands fisted. "They snatch the only good things left in the world and shatter it into a million pieces." She implored the blonde urgently, hands gripping her tiny waist.

"You and I are the only ones who can truly put an end to it, Jane. We're the only ones who understand." Isabella's words were somewhat desperate and hushed, eyes wide with delirium. Jane frowned, wondering what the hell had happened to the sexy and fearless woman she'd admired for so long before being swept in a haze of compassion and lust. Isabella, a woman so feared yet highly coveted had bared her soul to _her_, be vulnerable in _her _presence.

Not Aro.

Not Edward.

_Her. _

It was then Jane knew that she would do anything to please Isabella.

The man started to choke as Jane's grip tightened. His hardness still raged against her, as demanding as her thirst for his blood. Her growl made his eyes widen as his delayed fight or flight instincts kicked in. The beast within roared to life, ruby eyes glowing at the promise of food. His heart sped up as he struggled beneath her powerful legs but it was no use. With a swift movement of the wrist, his spine was snapped paralysing him from the waist down. His scream startled Isabella's meal, who also started to struggle in her grip. The two vampires' growls rose in unison, a haunting melody interwoven with the desperate cries of the men.

Jane's hunger won out, and her teeth sliced his flesh, gulping down the blood that gushed into her mouth. The man writhed beneath her, struggling to scream. It took barely a minute for his limbs to go limp and only a second after that for his heart to give its final beat.

"Now that was a show." Isabella's husky voice washed over Jane, her cool breath fanning her neck and collarbone. Jane shivered as Isabella's hand ghosted up her side, tracing her childlike yet somewhat curvy body. Being turned just shy of her sixteenth birthday, Jane had been more developed than many of the girls in her village, but in today's society wasn't physically mature enough to be considered a woman. Her petite frame arched into Isabella's, a gasp escaping despite how hard she clenched her teeth.

Isabella grazed her teeth along Jane's throat, growling deeply as she felt her tiger attempt to leap forth and invade Jane's mind. She purred in anticipation, which only had Jane moaning, even more, fingers wandering down to her nether regions. Isabella fought with herself, hands tightening on the smaller vampire's thighs. Sure, accessing Jane's mind would leave her unbelievably strong and high- power would course through her for months, probably years. But she couldn't. Jane was...different.

Her tiger roared at that, and Isabella found herself biting on Jane's earlobe.

_No. No one is like Maggie. Maggie is special. Maggie is different. Maggie loves me. _

Jane's left hand snaked into Isabella's long tresses, grinding her round ass into the taller vampire's crotch. Bella kissed and nipped along her neck as she tried to banish the traitorous thoughts of the Irish vixen from her brain. She tried to immerse herself in Jane's scent, her arousal and unquestionable longing for her.

Abruptly, Isabella picked up Jane and slammed her back into the wall, pinning her hands above her. Jane's eyes widened, breaths coming shallow and shaky. She squirmed, feeling the moisture slowly leaking down her legs. Isabella smirked, dropping to lick up Jane's thigh. She growled against the icy skin before claiming Jane's mouth in a rough, dominating kiss. She dug her fingers into a mass of curly hair, feeling the plumps lips dance with hers as they did beneath the twinkling lights of London. Isabella pulled away, cupping her face softly in her palms. Her eyes turned sad, filling with regret. She played with the long, curly, mahogany strands, inhaling her scent of freshly cut grass and pure ambience.

"I'm so sorry." She swallowed thickly, dead heart wrenching painfully. The vampire beneath her frowned.

"For what?" Isabella blinked. In front of her, Jane frowned, wide eyes betraying how much she adored her. Her slightly thin lips were parted, blonde hair mussed up. Isabella shook her head, dropping her hands.

"Nothing." Her body went rigid before relaxing once more. She eased back into the comfortable skin of the nonchalant enigma, licking her lips devilishly before sauntering out of the room.

She couldn't afford to lose control like that. If she had to sleep with the entire US to banish the succubus Maggie from her brain, then she would.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Note; Isabella is sixteen years old in vampire terms. Civil War picks up six years after the end of The Hunt, where Aro gave them the mission to go to the South.**_

**And there we have it, folks! What do you think? Leave me so love and I'll see you again soon. I've got everything but the last two chapters written up already so I'm thinking once/twice a week, depending on how much time I get. Till next time!**

**\- Channie.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tensions Rising

_Art not without ambition, but without the illness should attend it_

-Lady Macbeth (Macbeth)

MARIA WASN'T USED TO LOSING.

For the past century, she'd been the unmatched ruler of the south. Occasionally a fractional group would start up here or there and she'd let them grow somewhat before letting her own lot loose and culling them.

Her people couldn't afford to get complacent.

She was the sire of the Major and his Captain, had pulled their strings and controlled their very thoughts. There had been a time where she had only to twitch her finger and one of them would unleash their fury upon whichever unfortunate soul happened to upset her. She'd also been the one to kill them both for their eventual insubordination.

At least, according to the rumours.

The point was, Maria had been a queen in her own right for decades, and nothing or nobody had come even close to challenging her.

Until now.

Talk of the Volturi's presence in the South had spread quite quickly, their strong scents carrying easily on the gusty winds of the desert, and they hadn't been idle.

The sun was steadily creeping above the horizon, splashing the sky with reds and oranges, and Maria cocked her head to the side, deep in concentration.

Just yesterday word came that Raoul and his army had been destroyed. He had been the second-largest army here, hardly a threat to her but enough of a menace to keep her own people on their toes.

They'd had a deal, of sorts, agreeing to tentative land boundaries that were tested every now and again.

The Volturi had lain waste to every last one of them, and what little possessions they had they'd burned in the pyre that the sparkling bodies had been tossed onto. The cloying smell of burning flesh had hung in the air for hours before being swept down into Mexico, and she knew that it was no coincidence.

Her army...they weren't ready. Their occasional skirmish with Roul's lot was hardly child's play in comparison to the skill the Volturi had. Her own had grown lazy, complacent with the easy lifestyle she'd allowed them to have.

What Major would have done had he still been there? Would he cull the entire lot and start anew? Or would he strike the fear of God into them and whip them into shape?

Then again, if he was still there, they would never have gotten so lazy. Killian was an adequate replacement for the Major, but he was nowhere near as good. Nobody ever was.

As the sun crept steadily in the glowing orange sky, she turned to face the camp. Newborns were scattered about the place, some fucking, others feeding savagely from the night's hunt. They didn't bother to cower away as she passed, though they did tense and a warning growl started in their throats. They didn't turn their head away from her as they should have, some didn't even lower their eyes in submission.

One redhead, turned a week earlier and still crazed from the scents swirling around the place, openly growled at her, ruby eyes flashing in challenge. She didn't understand why she had to wait until Maria told her to eat. She was thirsty all the time. Why couldn't she just feed? Why did she have to run a perimeter? Why couldn't she go home?

Maria smiled, standing to her full height. She was the picture of ferocious beauty, battle scars displayed proudly in the dying sunlight. The redhead had the common sense to shrink away slightly, eyes lowered to the ground as her instincts screamed at her run. Maria growled, baring her teeth as she slowly sunk into an offensive crouch, springing as the newborn tried to flee. In a swift, practised movement that was more elegant than violent, Maria wrenched the girl's head off, her arms and legs quickly following suit. A lighter was dropped on the body pieces, an instant pyre with plumes of purple smoke billowing into the darkening sky.

"Killian," she called, strong voice ringing out across the camp. The raven-haired vampire appeared by her side in five seconds, which was four seconds longer than the Major used to take. She settled for glaring at him. He didn't greet her as the Major used to either, standing slouched as he wrinkled his nose at the pyre. "See to it that she is replaced. And train the others up. Inspection by sun-up." She started to walk away, choosing to pointedly ignore his half-hearted nod and eye-roll. "Oh and Killian?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"If they are not to my satisfaction, it will be you getting replaced next." And then she sauntered into the tent.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Alec paced restlessly, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Demetri laughed, leaning languidly against the wall.

"Chill out. They're probably toying with their food. You know Isabella and her games." His nonchalant eye-roll was met with a scoff.

"Yeah, or they're halfway to hell for all we know." Felix, exasperated with his coven mate's impatience, threw a rotted piece of wood at him.

"You know Jane would never desert the Volturi. Her bond to us and Aro is stronger than her infatuation with the newbie." Felix scrunched up his nose. He never did like Isabella all that much. Sure, she was an absolute bombshell, but she made him nervous, weary. And the way he caught her eyeing him sometimes made him both excited and terrified.

He didn't like it.

Alec just huffed and resumed his pacing. He didn't like how obsessed his twin was with the newcomer. She seemed to abandon all logic and reason when it came to the buxom brunette. Just then, the doors burst open. Alec whipped around as Demetri dropped into a protective crouch and Felix emitted a terrifying warning growl.

Isabella's tinkering laugh reached them as they watched her dance in, closely followed by a beaming Jane. The scent of sex and blood coated them thickly. Demetri straightened, adjusting his suddenly too-tight trousers. Alec's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Boys…" purred Isabella, leaning against the table. Her eyes danced with mirth when they connected with Alec's. She winked. "What's next on the agenda? Maria?" Her eyes were alight with the prospect of another fight. Her tiger lashed out, power pulsing in the room.

"No. We wait for her to come to us." Demetri pushed off from the wall, fingers flexing and relaxing repeatedly. Isabella, glimpsing his mind, smirked. It appeared the Tracker was equal parts bored and excitable. The prospect of battle was enough to send any vampire into an excited frenzy, but it was the waiting that made this particular mission so boring. Isabella pouted.

"Why, what's the point? If she's going to die anyway, why prolong it? I mean, wouldn't you rather be back in Volterra?" She raised a sardonic brow, baiting them. Felix shrugged.

"Volterra can get pretty boring. At least here, there's something to do. I can only beat this guy so many times before it gets pathetic." He nodded to Santiago, who'd been sat in the corner silently.

"You have never actually beaten me, Felix. Stop lying to yourself." The dark-skinned vampire had a smirk on his face as he watched the indignation rise in the burly vampire.

"Yes, I have!"

"Mmm, no, you haven't." The two continued to bicker, to which Isabella merely smiled.

"There really is a simple way to sort this out, you know." She smiled widely as she sauntered over to Santiago. She ignored the burning gaze on her back as Jane grasped wistfully at the spot where the brunette just was.

"No." Alec shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not. This isn't a playground, Isabella. We're here for one reason, and one reason only." Jane jumped up, scowling at her brother.

"Yes, but this surely won't interfere. We have at least a few hours to wait until Maria attacks us. There is no real reason not to." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her brother. Santiago jumped up, stretching.

"Well, let's get on with it. The ladies demand a show and who are we to deny them?" smiled Demetri, pushing off the wall. He gave Isabella a wide smile before pushing Felix and Santiago out the door. Alec followed behind them, spluttering uselessly. Isabella whooped, leaning against the shed as Jane stood with her. Alec refused to take part, choosing to sulk apart from the excited group.

The tracker dubbed himself the umpire, declaring that Felix and Santiago were to go three rounds. First to inflict a mortal wound, or first to dismember. Then, with a wink to the girls, he put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Isabella was almost taken off guard when the two charged for each other. Santiago was a moderately built vampire, tall and leaner than Felix by far but bulkier that Demetri's especially slim frame. His dreads were pulled back in a low ponytail, almost floating in the breeze as he danced away from a swipe of Felix's large paws.

Felix growled, smirking as he stuck out a foot to trip up the dark vampire, managing to get his arms around him. Jane tsked, and they all went still as Felix placed his mouth by Santiago's throat. Demetri cackled from the side, calling out Felix's win. The entire thing could not have taken more than a minute, but it was long enough for Isabella to get a good idea of how the vampires worked.

Felix was obviously big and strong, his strength matching only Emmett's. But with size came a distinct lack of speed, which Santiago more than made up for. Even in battle, Isabella had noticed how quick the dark-skinned vampire was. Even more so than the tracker, which was probably why Aro kept him for so long. That and he was a formidable fighter. Even so, Felix was no easy vampire to beat. Every move, while somewhat sloppy, had incredible power behind it, allowing him to knock a vampire off their feet even in one hit.

Santi- as he had insisted she call him- had flipped the two up, eyes narrowed as they circled each other. Once again, Felix made the first lunge, hands clawed and outstretched in an effort to capture the smaller vampire. Santiago smirked, feigning left before slipping under the large vampire, grabbing his leg and pulling. The two crashed to the floor, the noise deafening and ricocheting in the silence of the desert.

Isabella squealed in delight as the two exchanged blows, cracks blemishing their marble skin. Felix roared, as Santiago managed to twist his arm around, a resounding crack alerting them all to how close it was ripping clean of Felix's body. The burly vampire bucked wildly, an edge of desperation tinging his movements. This fight was taking much longer, but nobody seemed to note the setting sun, or the promise of a new day.

Isabella practically purred as felt the pulse of power, raw, untamed, wild. It was positively exhilarating watching these beasts (for they had shed their human persona quickly) and relent to their instincts. It seemed that Santiago had the upper hand, and Isabella was vibrating with anticipation as he reared back his head, baring his venom coated teeth when, with startling speed that nobody imagined the larger vampire to have, Felix flipped them over, crushing his coven mate and yanking his head so sharply to the left that cracks appeared on his neck.

"Boo yah!" Felix let out an exultant cry, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. Santiago grumbled, but got up and dusted himself off, shoving Felix's shoulder good-naturedly. The two joked, and the quick vampire turned to the girls and shrugged. Bella shot him a bright smile and turned to Demetri expectantly. He laughed.

"Oh no way. Uh-uh." He shook his head, and Felix smirked.

"What, scared I'll beat you again?" His goading smile only elicited a small growl from the tracker, who folded his arms over his chest.

"For the last time, you have never beaten me! Besides, I don't fight for nothing. There is no incentive; what would I be fighting for?" He shot a smug look to the burly vampire, seeing his pout and speculative gaze.

"Me." They all looked to her, surprised. She simply smiled wider, shrugging. "A docile, pliant, submissive me for twenty-four hours." Her smile was dazzling as she watched the men's gazes darken, nostrils flaring. Beside her, Jane simmered, anger mounting as she saw the lust for the woman who should be hers skyrocket. Demetri smirked, cracking his fingers before smirking.

"Well then, big guy. Bring it on." The two sunk into a low crouch and Bella leaned forward, eyes bright as she watched them circle each other. Even Alec, brooding and disapproving, was intrigued. The four spectators watched the two assess each other, make feints which the other picked up on before resuming the calculated dance.

The wind shifted then, and as Isabella inhaled, she released a deep, threatening growl. The sudden sound of footsteps, loud and getting louder, reached them. Felix and Demetri stopped, pulling straight out of their crouches. Bella pulled out of her instinctive growl, releasing a tinkling laugh.

"Looks like this has to be saved for later. The show has just arrived."

Maria was wary as her army approached, the strong, unmistakable scents of the Volturi hanging thick in the air. She recognised Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix, but there was one other male she'd never encountered before, and a female whose scent was dark and alluring, enticing her to continue even if it be to her own death; there was raw power in the scent and Maria could only dream of the possibilities of holding such power herself.

Despite being well into the territory that they had marked as theirs, they heard nothing. Not even the breathing that most vampires kept up despite its uselessness. The place appeared abandoned and Maria had to wonder if they had fled at the sign of her coming.

The thought brought a smile to her lips, which was quickly wiped as she saw them, stood in the standard 'V' formation in the dramatic black hoods which concealed their faces. She was right in the normal four from the Elite Guard had come, the male at the back of the group standing at about six foot and with a moderate build. With no ability, Killian should easily be able to take him. The group was headed by the unknown female which only solidified her standing.

The army pulled to a stop some hundred yards from the guard, Killian making his way to the front. He had a cocky grin on his face, relaxed stance relaying his arrogance. He had fought larger armies and come out without a single fatality on his part. What need did his mistress have to fear a mere six? "Give up this land and its blood and you can live to see another day. Refuse and your ashes will blow to wherever the fuck you came from."

Though it had been enough previously to force even the most fearsome of warlords to concede, it only provoked a hearty laugh from the vampire heading the Volturi. Maria couldn't contain her small groan. Killian hadn't been there the last time that Aro had sent his guard. In fact, she'd never had any vampires after their visit, having to always start from scratch. He had no clue how easy it was when only four members of the lower guard came, let alone six from the Elite.

Isabella threw back her hood, sparkling blue eyes settling on the vampire at the front. He was handsome enough, she supposed, but his eyebrows were clearly groomed and he practically screamed 'High maintenance asshole' through every exfoliated pore.

"Step out, Maria. I never pegged you as one to hide behind glorified lackeys." Her voice was nonplussed as she dismissed him with the lazy flick of her fingers. Her eyes roved the amassed army before settling on the warlord who gazed back curiously. Her feet moved apparently of their own accord, and when she was stood beside her second-in-command, she let out a small growl, eyes narrowed. Bella merely smirked, hands disappearing into the folds of her robes.

She turned to Demetri, stood to her left. He stepped forward, throwing back his own hood. His ruby orbs settled on Maria. What unnerved the warlord the most was how easily they dismissed the group of snarling newborns to her back, as if they weren't there or inconsequential. As Demetri revealed himself, so did the rest of the guard, and she found herself the subject of all of their focus.

"Aro warned you before of the conspicuousness you were to keep, Maria. He was fair in leaving you with your life if you adhered to the rules." He cocked his head slightly. "The humans have started to take notice. There are task forces opening in the FBI to investigate the goings-on of the South."

"I have it all under control. Raoul and I had come to an understanding about things. The two of us were to run the South together with no squabbles over land. We were the only ones before you turned up." Maria couldn't keep the accusation out of her tone, words clipped and heavily accented. Jane hummed, scarlet eyes roving the newborns.

Killian sneered at her, before thrashing on the floor in agony. Maria jumped, and her army responded, snarls gaining volume. "I see you still haven't taught your toys any manners." Her voice was high, like bells in a cold winter breeze. Maria bit back her retort, shifting her focus to the brunette vampire who was watching her like a hawk, as if undressing her. It was unnerving to see the mortal eye-colour on a creature so anything but. Her perfectness screamed danger and it drew her in at the same time. She didn't even need to use whatever power she had; the sight of her alone was enough to fell an army.

"We do not need to have a confrontation, friends. I will see to it that my people leave no traces. There will be nothing for the FBI to trace. Nobody will suspect a thing."

Bella tutted. "That really is a shame, Maria. But I didn't come here looking for peace. I came for a fight. And," she sauntered closer, hips lulling them all into hypnosis. She was nose-to-nose with the warlord, smiling, "what I want, I usually get." She pulled Killian into her grasp, having recently been released by Jane, and stared into his eyes, her own darkening and bleeding red. His mind was easy to penetrate, fears easy to find and pull free.

She released him before dancing back to the guard, gleeful smile painted on her face. The arrogant vampire's face blanched, and he clutched at his hair, muttering "No, no, no" over and over again. Confused, Maria laid a hand on his shoulder, brows drawn in a deep frown. He growled, whirling on her, hands clawed as he swiped.

She didn't expect it and went crashing to the ground, Killian on her quickly. The snarling newborns at their back took it as their cue to attack and went charging with feral ferocity. They were starved, crazy, disorientated. They attacked each other, barely able to keep themselves on their feet.

The guard watched the pitiful display stoically. Felix finally became impatient and gripped a newborn by the neck, wrenching their head free from the body before throwing it onto the fire that Alec had started. It gave Isabella all the permission she needed to delve into the chaos, ripping and tearing and shredding. Her robes fluttered to the floor as she lost herself in the carnage, giving her Tiger free reign.

Vampires were left screaming in her wake, rolling on the ground and clutching at their hair, skin shrivelling and shrinking. Maria had managed to rip off Killian's arms due to his insistence to latch onto her neck with his teeth. She watched with wide eyes as her army was reduced to a sobbing, screaming messes, crumpling in on themselves with nothing more than a glance from the powerful brunette.

It was a beautifully hypnotic scene, their wails twisting into a choir of pain that made her rub her thighs together. It was always one of the few emotions that could serve to turn her on no matter the circumstances, right up there with cold, all-consuming fear. A weakness that only those who shared her bed knew.

It took less than ten minutes for the silence to reign once more. Maria was left standing amongst the remnants of her valiant attempt at complete domination. Her fury swelled as she released a loud roar. She whirled on the cloaked figures.

"Do you know how long it took me to build such a strong army? How much effort it took?" Her face morphed as a sneer twisted her features. Isabella laughed but it was Alec who spoke.

"Did you see how easy it was for our newest member to decimate them? How quickly we culled the lot." Isabella watched as the normally brooding vampire showcased just why the entire world feared him. He looked equal parts unimpressed as he did downright fearsome. Though erring on the short side, he had a presence that was nearly suffocating, scarlet gaze flashing in danger as he took a single step forward. The Tiger rattled in her cage, purring at the taste of power in the air. Despite herself, Bella felt a tinge of lust for the boy.

Maria shook despite herself, biting her tongue and lowering her gaze. A sharp crack resounded and her head whipped to the side, the sting of oozing venom eliciting a hiss from her. Alec had moved so quickly that none of them had even really registered the movement. "The next time, my hands will come away with your head."

His words were cold and biting, and as one, they all turned, hoods thrown back up before blurring away with impossible grace.

The brunette was the last to leave, throwing an appraising look that had Maria panting and rubbing her thighs together in wanton need. She winked a single blue eye before doing as the others had done, leaving only a searing desire in the warlord and a field full of burning newborns.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I know, I said once a week and something like six months later here I am *nervous laugh*. I'm terribly sorry but life came at me fast and there have been so many family problems it's crazy. But here I am, and the next chapter is done and just needs a lil editing before I get it to you guys. **

**For those of you still here, thank you. It means the world to me. **

**-Channie.B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Also, be warned, there's smut :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mine To Take

_That which hath made them drunk hath made me bold_

_Lady Macbeth (Macbeth)_

"WHY DIDN'T WE KILL HER?" Isabella's voice was husky and somewhat deep and instantly the men felt their trousers tighten. Jane had to stifle a moan at the hormones the seductive vampire was releasing. She glanced over at the brunette, dismayed to find her gaze was on her brother. Isabella was appraising him, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. He glanced at her, eyes darkening slightly before quickly looking away, muttering something about needing to hunt before breezing away.

"Because she is an important pawn for Aro," replied Demetri before he spoke in rapid Italian into his phone. He left a message that the job had been done, and after they each went for a quick victory hunt, they would be departing from the states in less than a day.

"Important pawn? From what you lot told me, she's more of a nuisance. The whole reason she's been able to defy you for so long is that she is still _alive_." She had her arms folded over her chest, only serving to accentuate her ample bosom. Jane cleared her throat.

"Aro uses her as a means to control the Americas. She knows that she has no real power here. Not when it takes a mere four of us to cull her entire breed." She snorted, letting her blonde tresses out of the tight bun she had pulled it into. Bella huffed, shucking off the dark robes and flitting away. The others only watched, bemused as she ran towards the small towns.

She tracked Alec to a dark dingy bar, full of writhing human bodies. It wasn't too far from the one she and Jane had hunted in a mere few hours prior, and though she'd drank her fill then, her Tiger had used a lot of her supply.

She found Alec skulking along the outskirts of the pulsating dancefloor, trying to be inconspicuous as he selected his prey. She smirked, inhaling deeply as her hair bled into a deep red, eyes turning green and body shortening into a shorter but just as curvy girl. Her hips swayed to the beat of the music, her scent permeating the room so he had no choice but to notice her.

He prowled closer, circling her, unseen amongst all the other writhing bodies. Bella pretended to not notice, gyrating her hips, her movements fluid like water as she released her sirens call, her body practically begging him to take her. Alec corralled her to the corner of the club, silently ushering her out of the bar. When the cool air finally hit her flushed cheeks, he was there, leaning casually against the wall, hair mussed up in a way that was curiously sexy. He sent her a searing, smouldering look before melting into the darkness, and like a moth to a flame, she followed.

He pinned her to the wall, inhaling at her jugular greedily before running a cold tongue down her throat and over the throbbing pulse point. Isabella's eyes slipped closed as she let out a small moan, gasping as he started nibbling at her neck before taking her in a dominating kiss.

She growled, fisting her hands in his hair before spinning and pinning him to the wall. His eyes flew open as her glamour slipped away, revealing her true self. He growled, attempting to shove her off when she grasped onto his arms, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor. He caged her in, breaking his fall by bracing his arms on the dirty ground.

"Oh come on Alec…" she murmured, lids heavy as she peered up at him. He was fuming but made no move to leave, apparently unable to bring himself to. Damn his body's stupid reaction to the vixen. "I know you want me."

"No I don't," he spat between clenched teeth, brows drawn. She laughed, and the sound went straight to his groin.

"Of course you do. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it just so happens that I found the way you dealt with Maria to be incredibly sexy." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "I want you to ravish me." Her legs came up to wrap around his hips and she ground against him. He released a deep warning growl as he felt his resolve chipping away. He sucked in a breath in an attempt to gain some control, but her heady scent managed to envelop his senses.

"No. You are Master Aro's. He will take you as his mate and wife. He would kill me for sleeping with you." His voice was terse, and even he could hear how unconvincing he sounded. At this point, he'd gladly take Aro's punishment if it meant sating this burning thirst that she'd awoken in him. Bella growled, and suddenly he found himself on the ground with her straddling him.

"I am _no ones_! I belong to nobody, and only _I _dictate who I do and do not have sex with." Then she smirked and leaned down, licking his earlobe. "Besides, we won't be sleeping together. We'll be fucking." At that, she palmed his hard member eliciting a hiss and moan. Then she backed off him, standing by the wall. He was quick to follow her, their mouths attacking each other and he quickly claimed dominance. She relented, mewling under his hands as he fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipple in one hand while plunging into her moist folds.

She cried out and grasped his shoulders as he curled a finger within her, head thrust back in pleasure as she felt the familiar coil of her mounting orgasm. He growled words in her ear as she released him from his pants, stroking and tugging at his flesh. He bucked under hands, and she felt the same excited anticipation as he brought her closer and closer to the edge, all while commanding that she not cum.

She focused her efforts on making him do so, taking him in both hands and doubling her efforts, whispering dark words to urge him on. She placed her mouth by his ear, tugging and teasing. Just as he was about to tumble over the edge he growled, tearing her trousers off and pistoning into her in one swift movement.

Isabella threw her head back and released a loud, low moan, nails dragging down his back and shredding his shirt. He ravaged her with wild abandon, fucking her so forcefully that the building that he had her pinned against started to crumble.

Contrary to what she may have believed before, Alec was no one-round man. He spilt himself inside her three times before he finally sagged against her. Slowly, he pulled out, groaning at the sensation of her tightness still wrapped around him. Then he looked into her slightly dazed eyes, a smirk working its way onto his face.

_He'd_ done this. _He'd_ made her this disoriented. The seductive vixen known for her astuteness was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering, moaning mess under _him_. The knowledge served to reignite his libido, the sight of his seed spilling out of her fanning the flames of his desire. But the sun would be rising in a few hours, and he still had to feed and wash her scent off him, though he wanted the entire world to know that _he _had just dominated _her_.

_She was his_.

He now understood Aro's obsession, his sister's apparent yearning for her. She was exquisite, pure ambrosia, sex on legs. How anyone could fathom giving her up was beyond him. That Cullen kid had to be dumber than Alec had ever given him credit for.

There was a part of him that screamed in protest at his mental praises of the woman before him, trying to distract from the swell of her breasts as she caught the breath that she didn't need. A part that tried to bring up how not two hours ago he'd hated her with a passion that seared his very sole. Surely a quick fuck shouldn't have altered his opinion so easily?

And just like that, his high crashed, and the reality of things settled in like a too-heavy cloak. Even with the starting embers of anger glowing in his gut, he couldn't stop this infatuation she'd ignited. His hands were running up and down her marble skin almost subconsciously, as if they had a mind of his own, as if he had no control.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, she sent him a lazy, lustful smile, running her fingers over his chest.

Bitter venom rose in his throat even as his dick hardened and he growled, though it was more like a rumble deep in his chest. His arm flashed out, grabbing her neck in warning. She didn't even look scared.

"Whatever mind games you're playing with my coven better end, wench," he growled out, eyes darkening further as she stroked his member. He tried to force his thoughts to remain on his anger, but it was a battle he was rapidly losing. Isabella licked her lips slowly, smiling.

"Oh Alec...so brave, so honourable…" Her grip tightened slightly, and he canted his hips, thrusting into it. Her smirk broadened. "I'll probably always be amenable to a part two if you are." Then she winked and slipped effortlessly from his grasp. She left only the scent of the two of them mingled together, sex staining his mind and the floor where their juices had dripped and mixed.

Alec released a deep sigh, slumping against the wall. A frown creased his brow as he watched her go, unable to help the feeling that she'd just taken a piece of him too.

* * *

Maria was pacing the small confines of her tent. How dare they? Who did they think they were, coming in and destroying every single vampire in her army?

_The fucking Volturi, that's who_.

She growled, smashing her table until it resembled firewood. It had taken her months- _years_\- to build an army so powerful, so skilled and trained and disciplined. Followers like Killian, however inadequate in some areas, were hard to come by, and even harder to keep so loyal. He had been one of the only, barring the Major, to _not_ try and overthrow her.

The searing gaze of the brunette vampire made her both furious and curious. As Maria had watched her fight, there was an unmistakable power to her fluid movements, the crazed smile stretched across her face having fed cold fear in the likes that she'd never felt before. It was a chaotic dance, beautiful carnage.

Maria hadn't seen a vampire enjoy a battle since her Major. In fact, her fighting style reminded her greatly of the blonde empath, quick and evasive while still powerful enough to maim…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle, to which she responded with a growl, sinking into a crouch. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you...yet." Isabella's lazy grin spread over her face as she stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed over her chest. Without the black robes, Maria could see how young the girl was, could still smell the slight trace of blood in her veins.

"You. You're practically a _newborn_." She was frowning. Bella inclined her head, though her smile quickly turned sinister. Before the warlord could comprehend, Isabella had her pinned to the wall, hands clawed by her throat.

"What's more dangerous than a newborn with their wits about them?" Her voice was barely more than a warning growl as her Tiger whispered to her.

_She thinks you're stupid. She thinks she can beat you_.

Maria shifted, trying desperately to hide how affected she was by the younger brunette's physicality. It didn't matter, because her arousal reached Isabella anyway, who just laughed, leaned closer to sniff at Maria's neck, purring in delight as her Tiger sensed the mounting fear. It was a delicious mix with her need.

"The others don't want me to kill you," Isabella murmured as Maria pulled back to look into the red eyes of her captor, pouting. "They say that Aro has you in the palm of his hands. I mean, you saw how easy it was for me to kill the lot of your so-called 'army'." Her mocking smile goaded the warlord, who bared her teeth.

"I worked hard to build that army, you little bitch!" The heavily accented words were spat as ire flashed in her eyes, though it only caused Isabella's smile to widen.

"Now, now. The time for name-calling has passed, I think. Truthfully, I am interested in this..._business_. I want to know how it works." She released her, stepped back to lean against the wall. Maria narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms.

"Why? What interest does the Volturi have with the South, other than killing us all off?" Her deep red eyes were calculating. Bella sighed.

"I'm bored, Maria. I have, and still am, exacting my revenge. I am kept holed up in a stuffy castle with stuffy vampires, and nobody is stupid enough to pick a fight with me. I lost-" She stopped, a scowl so ferocious contorting her face it nearly made her ugly. Nearly. "I need something to do."

Maria pondered for a minute, looking the brunette over. If this vampire was to join her, to be on her side...they would be unstoppable. Nobody, not even the Volturi, would be able to stop them. Now wasn't that just a delicious thought?

"The business here is simple. We make new vampires, we take the land. We have the land, we have the blood. We have the blood, we have power. Simple." She shrugged. "It was not a war started over-complicated matters. It is survival. Instincts."

Bella hummed, mind whirling with possibilities. She could rule the South. Sure, she'd let Maria believe that she was in control, as Aro has done, but she could have a domain of her own.

Battles. Blood. Sex. Something to _do_. She'd be damned if she gave up the opportunity and go back to boring Volterra where she'd be expected to smile and look pretty on Aro's arm.

The thought of being someone's _anything_ left a sour taste in her mouth, and her Tiger roared for their death. _Apart from Maggie of course. For Maggie, she'd be anything. _

She had to shake the thought free before the pain that she felt accompanying anything related to the sharp-tongued Irish could hit.

"I'm in. I'll help you build back up your army and I'll fight with you." The smile that spread across Maria's face was bright and- to anyone else- downright terrifying.

"We will make a splendid team."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Chapter 4: To Those Who Wait

_And oftentimes, to win us to our harm,_

_The instruments of darkness tell us truths,_

_Win us with honest trifles, to betray 's_

_In deepest consequence_

_-Banquo (Macbeth)_

"YOU ARE BROADCASTING your moves before they're made!"

_Swipe. _

"Wait until his momentum is too great before you duck."

_Punch. _

"Stop growling!"

_Spin left, grab, pull_.

Jasper prowled around the room, fists flying too fast for them to see until they were bowing over with the wind knocked out of them. Jasper didn't bother reminding them (again) that it was air that they didn't need and instead proceeded to laying them flat on their backs.

Duelling vampires tensed slightly as he passed, avoiding his sharp scarlet gaze and trying not to notice the derision that curled his lip. The entirety of the guard had learned that getting on the empath's nerves was not at all pleasant, and that while the pain he could make a vampire feel was nothing in comparison to Jane's phantom fire, it was the knowledge that he could reduce a vampire twice his size to inconsolable sobs that was so scary.

Not to mention how he had managed to kick all of their asses. _Blindfolded_.

He corrected a thrown punch, swiping another's feet from under them as he demonstrated the importance of good footing. His bright scarlet eyes remained vigilant, and his curly hair barely stirred as he tackled another, baring their neck before placing his teeth by their throat.

"It doesn't matter that you're only _supposed_ to be fighting one person. Nothing is fair in war. Nobody gives a shit if you're outnumbered. Stop-" He was cut off from the training room doors slamming open.

A lesser guard stepped in, dark head bowed as he came to a halt in front of the fearsome blonde. Jasper barely bit back a sneer as he listened to the whispered message, nodding curtly before ruby eyes flicked up to a hulking figure stood at the back of the room.

The man- James- was around thirty when he was turned, and had stern features and a broad body that easily intimidated. Something like twenty years had passed since his newborn days (a gift from a coven who'd hoped to be pardoned for siring a newborn child) and despite the fact that he easily rivalled Felix in strength, hardly anyone in the Volturi had known of him.

Until Jasper, of course.

Now, Jasper having dubbed him as his assistant after noticing how effectively he put his 'gift' to use, the reigning coven had quickly come to fear the oft-silent man, and the training of the guard got _that_ bit more efficient.

Jasper didn't need to speak and he turned to leave, nodding to James as he passed before he was racing through the winding halls of the Volterra castle. It only took a minute before he came to a halt in front of the throne room doors and throwing a small smile to the blushing Gianna.

He entered, pushing open the doors with his scarlet gaze flickering around the room. The Elite Guard, he noted with interest, were back from their excursion in the South, and it was perhaps only decades under a tyrant as a sire that he managed to hold back his growl as two scents he knew as well as his own reached him. The only sign of his mounting temper was the curling of his fists as he stood directly in the centre of the room, offering a more than subpar bow to the three kings.

He raised a brow at Aro, who simply watched him with milky eyes sparked with mischief.

"Aro…" the blonde inclined his head, gritting his teeth and attempting to keep his rage from leaking out. His deep grey robes barely concealed the tense lines of his body, and as the ancient leader breathed his name in reply, Jasper felt a twinge of rage sweep through him. His eyes flicked over the room again, eyes narrowing fractionally as he calculated the likeliness of getting the two vampire currently in the Guard's possession freed.

Jane, stood as usual closest to the kings with the exception of Renata (who was busy looking bored), was scowling, red gaze scrutinizing the empath critically. A sharp, searing bold of pain wracked through him, which he gritted his teeth against and- once he'd determined he could stand without his knees giving way- returned the favour with glee.

_Bitch_.

"Felix, Santiago...let them go. I believe their coven leader is somewhat tense," Aro smiled, grin widening as the two captives wrenched their arms out of the Guards' grip. The man, tall with low-cropped hair that looked like sand, glared daggers at the kings, a low growl rumbling in his chest before he turned his gaze to the empath before him.

The two stared at each other in a silence that crackled with tension and stretched on for minutes. Then, like the cracking of ice, twin grins spread across their faces as they grasped each other's elbows. The woman gave Jasper a warm smile, though her eyes remained guarded as she flicked them about the room.

"Why are they here, Aro?" The question was blunt and distinctly lacking any of the airs and graces the king had come to expect from others, but while his Guard growled threateningly Aro only laughed.

Jasper had refused to refer to him as Master or even address him as a king- which Aro had to admit was at least _new _if anything. Not even Caius found it in himself to permanently dislike the warlord, rather spending his time strategizing with just about the only other person who couldn't muster enough fucks to be afraid of him. Aro found the pair disturbing, and as their acquaintanceship grew (because Caius could never be said to have _friends_) a new fear was birthed in his mind.

Aro breathed in a large, unnecessary breath. "Well, I have assembled the infamous Whitlock coven because there is a small..._problem _you need to attend to."

The sandy-haired man snorted as he shifted, his hands curled in the woman's.

"Yeah, well that's too bad. I don't work for none o' ya. Volturi ain't got nothin' to do with me."

Aro hummed, fingers playing in the air as if plucking at an invisible harp. "That may be true, but your coven leader does." And his wide, milky gaze latched onto Jasper as he canted his head to the side, smile wide and manic and mocking.

Jasper didn't stop the warning growl that crawled up his throat.

"There's nothing that your Elite Guard can't do with more finesse, I'm sure. I know how much you value being discreet. I'm afraid my clansmen and I aren't much for _not_ making a mess of things." His words were strained, insolence thinly veiled in fake deference that made Peter let out a bark of laughter with Charlotte's own tinkling laughter joining him as she shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to put on a show."

In his throne, Caius' lips barely twitched, but beside him his _brother_ was aware of the amusement that thrummed in the man, poorly masked by his impatient shifting.

"Ah, you're not wrong, Signor _Hale._" And there was that hateful smile again. "But this situation is _delicate_ and I've the utmost faith that the three of you are more than enough to get it done. My Guard cannot be expected to chase down one person."

Jasper cursed the curiosity that flared to life in him at Aro's cryptic words, dismissing the clearly demeaning tone. But the ancient king, shrouded in false aloofness and with sharp eyes, caught the glimmer in Jasper's own scarlet depths and let another smirk spread across his face.

Jasper wanted to _punch_ him.

"What," he started, practically speaking through his teeth "do you want?"

The king was on his feet instantly, almost so fast that Jasper didn't see him move- which was disconcerting considering he'd lived with Edward for a good while and he'd been pretty sure that speed was the copper-haired man's second gift.

"_Isabella_," the king drawled, pacing on the dais. His lips curled in a sneer as he snarled her name, as if cursing the woman, "has decided that she will be joining Maria in taking control of the South. We need you to get her to come home."

There was a beat of silence, and Jasper wondered briefly how he could have missed the fact that the girl he'd once considered a sister was nowhere to be found amongst he favoured company amongst the Elite.

Trying not to notice the way Aro's fingers twitched as he turned to his old coven-mate, Jasper raised a brow, to which Peter shook his head. "I don't feel good about this, Major. She's too damn powerful to fight, and she's fuckin' crazy. That psycho ain't gonna listen to nothin' anyone's got to say."

Jasper nodded, turning back to the kings. "My Captain's never been wrong, and I'm pretty sure Alice would say the same." Almost as if he had summoned her, the pixie-like creature danced into the room, ruby eyes going straight to her husband. She fit into his side like a glove, throwing small smiles to his coven mates.

"It's true, Aro. Isabella is too powerful to try and take down. The only thing we can do to prevent exposure and keep our lives is to leave her to it. Besides, she is still unsure about whether she wants to follow through." Alice's eyes were flickering about the room, but Jasper knew from experience that she wasn't really _there_. "The Elite Guard have eliminated all other competition, and it would take at least a decade for the South to have nearly as much carnage as she craves." Her tone turned sad, and as much as Jasper wanted to comfort her in that moment, it was simply too easy an opening for all the vampires who not-so-subtly hated his guts. He settled instead for placing a hand on her shoulder and sending her as much comfort as he could.

Caius clapped, standing. "Then that is that. The witch is staying in the Americas. And good riddance." He descended the steps, sneering at a vampire who had drifted too close. "Whitlock, your fort will not hold. Your beloved boots are forfeit." The cruel king smirked, and both Peter and Alice laughed, shaking their heads as secretive smiles spread across their faces. Jasper just shrugged.

"As is your latest painting. Let's do this, Picasso." He gave Aro a small bow before vanishing from the room. Something like a smile twisted Caius' face.

"You're on, Buffalo Bill."

* * *

.

* * *

Sleeping was unnecessary, and the time of day did not matter much to the vampires residing within the Volturi Castle, but the Whitlock coven found themselves ensconced in their rooms at the witching hour, gathered around a table of whiskey set in front of deceptively calm flames.

Alice and Charlotte were busy discussing outfits and whatever else Alice had decided to busy herself with when she wasn't tasked with watching for Aro's enemies while the men sat in companionable silence- until Jasper broke it.

"You know we have to go, right?" He turned to look at his brother-in-venom, who shook his head before taking a gulp of the amber liquid. "We have to go to the South and stop her. If not for her own safety, then for the sake of exposure."

"No, Major, we don't. Look, news of that little psycho has spread globally. The entire world knows of what she did to Zafrina and- _God_\- she fucking killed Garrett. _Garrett_, Jazz." He shook his head, eyes turning somewhat mournful. "He was a good fuckin' person."

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his wild curls. "I know, Cap'n, I know." He shook his head. "But there's not going to be any competition for the South with her there. At least with only Maria, her armies kept killing themselves off. With her, she'd have a strong enough hold to create an army capable of- possibly- taking on the Volturi. You know Maria and her knack for finding gifted humans."

"Yeah, what the fuck, man? The Volturi? There was a time when you had pledged to kill those old bastards for thinking they're better than you and now you're wearing their robes and making bets with one of their leaders?" Peter's incredulous gaze was pinned on the empath, who simply smiled, raising his glass to his lips.

"Hey, I won a painting worth at least fifty million. And their crest aren't on the robes, so technically, it's just cloth. Besides," he took a swig of whiskey "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Peter just raised a brow, and Jasper rolled his eyes. "I had to bargain for the Cullen's safety. Alice and I serve fifty years, and Aro made sure the she-devil didn't hurt them." He shrugged, feigning nonchalance as if the decision didn't play on repeat in his head, as if his heart didn't sometimes curse the good-natured doctor and his assembly of pathetically mournful vampires. Beside him, Peter seethed in his seat as he turning his attention to the crackling flames.

"So," he started after they'd lapsed into silence for a while, "when do we leave?"

Alice turned to them, gaze clear and jaw set in that way that told Jasper that she'd made up her mind and would not be persuaded otherwise. Beside her, Charlotte reached over and wrapped rouge-tipped nails around her wrist.

"In five years, when Aro believes that we've forgotten about his proposal." A brief, cheeky smile flitted across her face before she was levelling Peter with a heavy look. He nodded, and then a small grin flicked onto his face as he grunted.

"Good. Enough time to run to Ireland and ask our favourite lie detector of a teensy favour."


End file.
